chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Bold time
The bold time is an official term for the record time that has been achieved on any specific level, though not always the quickest possible time. If the bold time is known to be capable of improvement, the higher time is known as Melinda's time. On levels without a time limit, such as the 29 that are in Chip's Challenge 1 (but none in CCLP2), a separate time is kept aside from the official scoring that is counted as if the time limit were 999. This is often known as a T-Chip time, in reference to the Ruben Spaans program that automatically set all levels in a set to this time limit. Therefore, a T-Chip time for a level that took 645 seconds to complete would be 354. Tile World automatically records the T-Chip time as it would any other time, but since there is no time displayed on the display, it is difficult to tell how much time it actually took. (Should an untimed level have a time limit added to it, or the time limit change, the time will automatically adjust itself to the new time limit.) All the bolds are recorded by who collected them first, and then second, the latter of which is known as a confirmation. A bold held by only one player is known as unconfirmed. A partial confirm can occur when at the time of setting, the record was more than one second higher than any other reported time; this happens when someone is the second to break the previous record, but not confirming the full time. A 354 time when the record is 355 and the previous record was 353, with nobody else other than the 355 holder having recorded anything higher than 353, is a partial confirm. By special agreement between two or more players, usually as a result of side-by-side work on the same record, a bold may be reported as joint, meaning they share credit. On David Stolp's site, a joint bold is recorded if more than one player sets the same record within 30 seconds of each other, regardless of normal criteria for joint bold scores. A joint bold automatically counts as a confirmation, since two people have scored it. The earliest joint bold was set on April 11, 2002, as the bold on Zartacla. CC1 unconfirmed bold times, with time limit * 204 - Teleblock, held by David Stolp. 203 had been held since 1998 by Michael Beck. (Before August 16, 1996, all record holders are unclear.) A 441.8 has also been recorded on Block N Roll. * 435 - Blobnet, held by John Lewis. 434 had been held since January 2003 by Pekka Lassila; beginning in April 2009, Andrew Bennett, armed with all the books on the level's quick play, made a famous run to confirm this time. 431 and 433 fell in quick succession, but on April 27, 2009, Andrew's luck reached a 435 route! Unfortunately, at 18, four steps from the exit, an ambiguity arose as to whether the blob on 18 was moving or not. (Normally, this would not be a problem, but because Chip had just made a spring step, his timing was thrown off.) Not wanting tp step on the blob, Andrew attempted a spring step, but waited too long and lost a full move, dropping the time to 434.8 (and fortunately was not killed by the blob)! This effort was not duplicated until November 2. CC1 unconfirmed bold times, originally untimed * 513 - Writers Block, held by David Stolp. 512 is held by Warwick Anderson. * 549 - Cityblock, held by David. Paul Gilbert holds a 544 partial confirm, although a 548 route exists in the Public TWS. * 947 - Alphabet Soup, held by James Anderson. 946 is held by David Stolp. * 947 - Blobdance, held by Mike Lask. Andrew Bennett holds a 946 partial confirm. * 926 - Doublemaze, held by Larry Jackson. Andrew holds a 915 partial confirm. CC1 Melinda times, with time limit * 444 - Blobnet, calculated with no blobs in the level. * 442 - Block N Roll, calculated without walkers. This is known to be possible, and can be verified using derandomization. * 717 - Cake Walk, resulting from extreme luck with random force floors. The probability is so thin and each attempt takes so long that it is likely that this will never be scored. * The Melinda score is thus 5,977,680. CC1 Melinda times, originally untimed * 951 - Blobdance, calculated without blobs. This is a known possibility. * 927 - Doublemaze, calculated by math and from the 926 route. No CC1 joint bolds exist; the joint bold was introduced in April 2002 as noted above. Most CC1 records were taken at this time; out of the 649 CC1 records set in total, only 50 or 51 were set after the release of CCLP2, with only 13 of them on timed levels. (Mind Block's record history is unclear.) CCLP2 unconfirmed bold times * 26 - Mads' Rush II, held by James Anderson. 25 was originally held by Ruben Spaans, set 11 days after CCLP2 was released. At some point, Andrew Bennett performed a derandomization run, where random force floors were edited into directional floors in a way as to maximize the speed of Chip's boosting, which are all still usable in the original version provided the random force floors allow it. The result of this test was that 26 was doable with completely perfect luck. However, it was not until June 23, 2009 that anyone actually performed this run on the stock version. * 453 - Checkerboard I, held by David Stolp. 451 is held by Evan Dummit; there are no partial confirms. * 788 - Checkerboard II, held by David. John Lewis holds a 779 partial confirm. * 481 - Keep Trying, held by John Lewis. 480, 479 and 477 were held by Andrew Bennett; more details on the level's page. * 789 - Cloner's Maze, held by David. 781 is held by Dale Bryan; there are no partial confirms. CCLP2 Melinda times * 353 - Lot of Danger. Andrew Bennett's tests in Tile World proved this possibility, also proven by derandomization, but he has unfortunately been thwarted on all three attempts to collect it. On the second attempt, rather than die, Chip dodged the walker and gave up two moves, reducing the score to 352.6 but capturing it on TWS. * 277 - Madness II, resulting from extreme luck with walkers. * 281 - Teeth, resulting from extreme luck with the random force floor strip towards the teleport. * Unknown - Keep Trying. The original Melinda time was calculated as 488 when the bold was only 476; since the non-random part of Keep Trying was lacking in the original 476 route, the Melinda score is currently unknown, and the different patterns of toggle walls are also very difficult to calculate. * The Melinda score is 6,050,840 plus anything remaining in Keep Trying. CCLP2 joint bolds * 207 - Ladder Needs a Wash, by Evan Dummit and John Lewis. * 388 - Warehouse I, by Warwick Anderson and Larry Jackson. * 459 - Abandoned Mines, by David Stolp and Anders Kaseorg. * 392 - Island Hopping, by Larry Jackson, Paul Jackson (unrelated), and Mike L. * 241 - Time Bomb, by Warwick and David. * 402 - Zartacla, by Paul Jackson and David. * 373 - Frostbite, by Anders and David. * 598 - Oracle II, by Warwick and Dale Bryan. * 518 - Chomper Romp, by Warwick, Dale, and Larry Jackson. * 458 - Gauntlet, by Dale and David Stolp. * 317 - Run-a-Muck, by David and Dale. * 548 - Neptune, by Anders Kaseorg and Dale. * 408 - Key Color, by Paul Jackson, Larry Jackson, and Warwick Anderson. Category:Terminology